


Expiration of Excuses

by Kittenshift17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, Divorce, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenshift17/pseuds/Kittenshift17
Summary: "Very well," Theo said quietly. "But fair warning, Ms Granger. As of Monday, that excuse is also at it's expiration."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 20
Kudos: 186





	Expiration of Excuses

"Okay, but what about this?" Theo Nott said by way of greeting, sauntering into her office on Friday evening and speaking as though no time at all had passed since they'd last spoken.

Hermione looked up from her paperwork, blinking appreciatively at the sight of him in his business robes. Blast the man, but he dressed well and looked damn good doing it. She hadn't seen him all week - or was it two weeks, now? - and yet he spoke as though continuing a discussion they'd been having mere moments ago, rather than weeks.

"Theodore."

“You, me, popcorn, two liter Dr. Pepper, and a movie. You in?” Theo said smirking and crossing to prop his hip against the edge of her desk, peering down at her like he could drink in the sight of her and never tire of the view.

"Haven't we discussed that a date is out of the question?" Hermione asked mildly, despite the way her stomach flipped with excitement.

"Popcorn and Dr. Pepper on the couch is not a date, Hermione," Theo argued.

"No, these days it's a prelude to something only married people are supposed to do," she agreed.

"I'll concede to letting you choose the movie," Theo offered.

"It would feel a more self-sacrificing act if I didn't know you're only offering because you don't know which movies are decent and don't want to go to the movie store in muggle London by yourself," she argued.

"I'm the picture of a gentleman and you doubt my motives?" He complained.

"Oh, I've no doubt of your motives, Theodore, and it would seem we both know they involve a fierce desire to peel me out of my robes before the popcorn can even have a chance to cool."

"I've no such motives," he argued, putting on an air of offence before he leered at her. "I wasn't planning on waiting long enough for the popcorn to pop, thank you very much."

Hermione laughed out loud and shook her head at his antics. She allowed him to tuck away a stray curl dislodged as she did so before sitting back in her chair and smiling at him.

"I'm beginning to think your continued schemes to bed me are simply a matter of pride now, Theodore," she accused playfully. "I must be the only girl in all your life to have refused you, I'm sure."

"You _have_ shown a surprising level of resistance to my charms, it's true," he nodded, grinning. "But my pride has nothing to do with my interest in you, Hermione. I would think, after all these months attempting to woo you, that in that venture at least, my motives were clear."

"Why do you persist so?" Hermione frowned at him. "I've told you countless times why it's a bad idea."

"Largely because you're the only woman I've ever met who so thoroughly fascinates me," he answered, holding her gaze unwaveringly.

"I can't imagine why," Hermione shook her head. "I've seen the other women you associate with. Plenty of them are fascinating."

"None so much as you, my dear," he answered. "Come on. One evening. Popcorn. Soda. A film. I'll even keep the lights on and keep my hands to myself, if you like?"

"You're unbearably persistent, you know?" Hermione told him.

Theo's smile was predatory.

"I know," he said. "Father always said I'd have made a relentless businessman for his company."

"And instead you put that unshakeable ego and dogged determination to use as an attorney," Hermione shook her head. "They must indict you often for witness badgering, do they?"

"One can only be indicted if caught, darling," he smirked.

"Devil," Hermione accused.

"Would it help if I said please?" Theo asked.

Hermione laughed.

"I'm perfectly serious, Hermione," he said quietly, watching her closely.

Hermione's smile slipped.

"I know," she answered, tearing her eyes from him and inspecting the woodgrain of her desk.

" _Please_ indulge me in junk food and a muggle flight of fancy?" Theo asked.

"Theo..." Hermione sighed. "I'm still married, remember?"

He scoffed.

"Because Weasley has been so faithful to the union while your divorce is being finalised?" He sneered.

Hermione bit her lip.

"Did you ever consider that I don't want to stoop to his level?" She asked softly.

"I did," he replied. "It's how I hit on the film idea. They can't print pictures and spin gossip stories in the papers about us if we're secreted away in my manor, now can they?"

"I imagine they would find a way," Hermione answered.

Theo sighed quietly, some of his arrogance bleeding away.

"The divorce is final on Monday, yes?" He confirmed gently, reaching over carefully to lay his hand upon her own where it trembled around her quill.

"Yes," Hermione whispered.

He squeezed her hand lightly, and Hermione looked up, finding his eyes still fixed on her intently, as they always were whenever they were together.

"Very well," Theo said quietly. "But fair warning, Ms Granger. As of Monday, that excuse is also at it's expiration."

He released her hand and rose to his feet. Hermione watched him for a moment, holding perfectly still when he reached over and brushed the backs of his fingers ever so gently over her cheek.

"Until then, Hermione," he murmured before turning away and striding out of her office once more.

Hermione sighed, watching him go and wanting with all her heart to call him back, to tell him she'd love to see a movie with him (or to miss a movie with him if she could just taste his lips), but she held it in. It was only three more days. Three more days, and she would be free and then their little game of cat and mouse would transition to cat and cat, and they would just see who was the more skilled hunter, after all.


End file.
